


stickers

by UrLocalOmnipotentGod



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo Feels, Nico di Angelo Is Alone, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Nico-centric, SO, annabeth chase died lmao, frank also died, hazel's nowhere to be seen, pipers a zombie, rip 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalOmnipotentGod/pseuds/UrLocalOmnipotentGod
Summary: nico, a wholeass 15 year old, runs into leo valdez, percy jackson, reyna ramírez arellano, thalia grace, and jason grace. together, they conquer the world.lowercase intended.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 4





	stickers

_italics - italian & spanish, depends on the person_   
  


nico hid under the planks, his wrists and ankles were sore. the sounds of groans and snarls were heard. he was staring in horror as he watched a group of older teenagers cut down and slaughter the un-aliven't beings. there were about 5, looking around the gas station he was currently hiding in. upon hearing the door to the backroom open (where he was hidden under boxes) he panicked, going completely still.

"anything?" one said, the other shook her head. "nothing." he was still, holding his breath and hiding as best he could under the boxes. there were more shuffles and footsteps before there was a bell. alerting him he could get up. he quickly got up, making his way to the ladder in the hall. he climbed onto the roof, looking at the group of teens leave. he ducked when one looked around for any more zombies. when he peeked up, they were making their way to the gas station. panicking, he slid down the ladder from the ledge and ran behind the store. 

talking and yells were heard, soon enough he heard more footsteps. "who is that!?" a female voice yelled. "come back here you punk!!" another yelled. he turned a corner, climbing a fire escape and bringing up the ladder. watching the others try and chase him down. he cried as he tripped, limping up the stairs in a weak attempt to escape. "kid! come down!" one yelled. " _i'd rather_ _die_!" he yelled back, climbing inside the highest window. he knew there was no way they could get in. unless they found out a way to get the ladder down. 

judging by their stares of confusion, he accidentally translated to italian. there was one way, but it could only be used as an exit. 

"kid! come on! you can't be alone out here!" nico got annoyed at their voices, grabbing a rock and throwing it out with his good wrist. unfortunately, he sprained his ankle and has a nasty bruise on the other. he has bigger bruises on his wrists wrist. and he doesn't know what else is wrong with his wrists. they just won't heal..

his best friend, will solace, was supposed to help but they got separated in a life or death situation. after a while, he learned you can't get attached to anything or anyone. 

"KID! COME DOWN HERE OR WE'LL MAKE YOU!" one yelled fiercely. " _wow_! _such encouraging words_!" nico scoffed, peeking down. "how old are you?!" one exclaimed, boosting another up to try and climb. he threw another rock, making the boy fall down. " _none of your concern_!" he said, flipping them off. he ignored the shouting, walking to the spare exit. sliding between the hole, and jogging behind another alleyway. the sun was going down, he peeked out. the teens were leaving, probably realized he was gone. "KID! GET OUT HERE!" the punkish girl yelled. he held his breath as they passed the building, looking at the rest of the alleyway. zombies, he quickly jumped over a fence. it made a small noise.

he got up, wincing at the feeling in his ankles. it was silent, only listening to the gurgles and groans of the undead. "we don't mean any harm! we swear!" the blonde boy yelled. he rolled his eyes, rushing into the yard he jumped into. there were slow footsteps outside of the fence. "KID IF YOU DON-" there was a small slapping down, and someone said a small scold. 

"come out! we don't wanna hurt you!" he walked up the stairs, looking at the small square in the ceiling.

_attic._

he pulled the string down, a ladder coming down soon after. he grimaced at the throbbing agony of soreness and pain in his ankles. climbing up further, he found there was a window. the teenagers were still outside. and 2 were already in the yard. "god fucking damnit." he sighed, pulling the ladder up and closing the hatch. footsteps were coming up the hallway, he locked the latch quickly, ignoring the reassurances and pleads for him to come down. 

_they've been chasing me for an hour. why would they want me?_

nico cried out as he fell over a box and landed on his hurt wrist. with a small whimper, he got up, looking at the thumping on the door. when he got up, he stumbled, then fell all over again. probably retwisted his ankle again. "kid! you okay!" nico seethed, looking at the bruises ankle. it was a deep blueish purple now, he should really treat it somehow. " _doing just jolly._ " he growled. "let us in! we can help." one said. " _fuck you_." he grimace. they somehow broke the latch this encouraged nico to put boxes around and on it, so the teenagers couldn't open it. "goddamnit! move the boxes so we can help!" there was a loud thump. 

  
"your rage isn't going to do anything." the other girl scolded. "if he lets us in this wouldn't be a problem!" she yelled. he scoffed moving a box. " _there you go, asshole._ " he seethed, watching them struggled harder. "jason! get up here!" there was a small sigh, then the boxes slid off as the hatch opened. he looked at the tall blonde, (he learned he was named jason) and started narrowing his eyes. " _vaffanculo._ " he seethed, getting up and stumbling.

"do you even speak english?" another boy started to climb up. he grabbed a random thing (it was probably a teddy bear) and threw it at the elfish looking boy. "i've been avoiding it." he admitted, backing up when they all came up. then he stumbled again when he put too much weight on his sprained ankle. "why are you following me?" he asked, backing up behind more boxes when the raven-haired boy took a step. "we're not here to hurt you." nico shook his head. "why are you following me." he commanded.

"you're alone. and you're 12-" "i'm not fucking 12." he growled, earning a shudder from the elfish boy. "wait what? i thought you were at least 13." the other girl said. nico sighed, quickly making a move and shoving the ladder up as he ran back downstairs. "GODDAMNIT YOU STUBBORN LITTLE SHIT!" he slid down the railing, stumbling as he ran outside and out of the yard. 

then he fell, probably because of the bruise. he growled, crawling away from the older boys. "fuck. off." he seethed. just his luck. eyes trailed down to his bruised ankle, then looked at the other. the sprained one seemed swollen. "jesus.. kid your ankle.." the blonde made a step. nico took out his knife, a long one.

"don't fucking come any closer." he commanded, the blonde stepped back. "why won't you let us help!" the punk asked snappily. "because. for all i know you're gonna kill me and take my supplies." he said. "you're... actually no. you're... 11?" the elf boy asked. "15," he corrected, again struggling with getting up. "you need help." one of them said. "great observation. never could have guessed." nico growled.

The pain in his limbs were getting too much, he was obviously about to fall. "kid- c'mon-" he fell, being caught by one of them. He growled, whacking the older with his hand. "can we knock him out? he's obviously not gonna listen." the punk girl said, narrowing her eyes at him. "fuck you too." he held up the middle finger.

she growled, then hit him in the head. 


End file.
